


Plug In

by SMANGST



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, M/M, Sex in the Impala, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMANGST/pseuds/SMANGST
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a butt plug inside him. Dean takes advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plug In

Dean bit back a self-satisfied smile as he drove over the speed bump leading out of the parking lot, the jarring motion bringing forth a shaky sort of mewling sound from Sam. Sam, in turn, shot him a dirty look. He was squirming and flushed, and apparently pretty unappreciative of Dean's driving. "Dean, that's not funny... I... that's just cruel." 

Dean just smiled, eyes on the road for the most part. He couldn't help but let them drift over in Sammy's direction every so often, especially when he'd hit a bump in the road and cause him to moan so obscenely. 

"The plug was your idea, baby boy." 

"I know, Dean. I just... Christ, I didn't know it would feel like this. And you hit every single bump in the road on purpose, I swear."

Dean grinned at that and wet his lips. "Not gonna deny that. You make such sweet noises."

"Fuck you, Dean."

"Only once you're begging for it, Sammy. And we both know you'll beg for it. You'll get that shaky little catch in your voice and you'll beg like a little slut." He was hard just thinking about it, the way Sam always gave it up to him so sweetly, so willingly, and always making sounds worthy of porn. 

Sam shuddered, squirming in his seat. His cock was straining against the fabric of his boxers and jeans, and leaking. To be honest, the squirming only made it worse, the butt plug Dean had put inside him making him just ache to be fucked. But the friction was just sinfully good, and he couldn't stop himself. A few more potholes and bumps in the road, and he was blissfully grinding away, letting the plug work its magic. 

Dean had to pull over. Couldn't stand it anymore, seeing Sam in such a state, so he pulled off onto the shoulder and urged Sam into the back seat. He hadn't counted on cracking first, but he was only human, after all. 

Sam was a quivering mess. "Dean, please." Fingers fumbled with zippers, eagerly pulling denim down enough to get the job done. 

It wasn't enough. Dean wanted more from him. He held his hand against the plug, using the heel of his hand to push it into him. It had the proper effect. Sam was all but sobbing, his body bucking and rocking onto the plug. "Please... Dean, I.. I can't... I... I need more..." 

"Need more what, baby boy? You know how it goes. You get nothing if you don't ask for it." Dean's voice was rougher than normal, deepened with lust.

"I need your cock in me." Blunt, but desperate. Sam wasn't playing around.

Good thing, because Dean wasn't in a playing mood. He finally removed the plug, and Sam all but whimpered at the sudden emptiness. "You look so hot, Sammy... you're so open and ready for me." 

Sam was grinding back against him wantonly, desperately. "Need you..."

"Oh, don't worry, baby boy. I'll take good care of you. Don't I always?" 

Sam couldn't deny that Dean did, in fact, always take very good care of him. Thoroughly. And today was no different.


End file.
